Perfect Lover Shop
by DeadendMephisto
Summary: //Chapter 2 Up: Paul London/Ashley\\This is a shop can give u a perfect lover, your patronage is requested. A story series about perfect lovers and people who need them, including many CPs.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's new story (yeah), i just post the first chapter to see if u guys like it or not. I won't post any more if u really dislike it (i'm kidding u).

A/N: I own nobody except my OCs.

* * *

Chapter 1

Shannon Moore had never seen this shop before. It had classical hardwood door with strange totems and symbols on it. The shop front was not large but had a special attraction to Shannon. Because of curiosity, he opened that door, entered the shop.

The shop's inside had an antique flavour as the shop's door. Furniture that made of sandalwood, burning perfume, dusty wood carvings, few candlesticks with candle ends, and a bronze mirror. Everything was in silence and murkiness, sleeping, waiting.

Shannon looked around, it seemed like that nobody is here. Shannon saw a covered cage-like stuff in the corner, there's something inside, Shannon heard low and deep breath from it. _What's that? _Shannon thought walking to it. _An animal?_ His finger touched the black silk which covered the cage, tried to open it.

"Stop, sir." A female's lazy voice stopped his action. The whole shop was bright after that sentence. There was a slight girl standing at a red door which seemed to lead to basement. She had a pretty but a little pale face, and long black hair – very long, reached her waist. Her eyes were very special, the left one was azure, right one was light-brown, looked like she wore a pair of colored haptic lens, but the colors were natural.

Shannon was a little guilty, he shouldn't do that in other's place.

"It doesn't matter. Welcome to my Perfect Lover Shop." She welcomed Shannon in sociable and polite tone.

"The name is strange, there's no 'perfect lover' in this world."

"No, **there is**. Do you want a perfect lover? I can give you one but I need something as repayment." She said with the most beautiful smile in this world.

Shannon was not sure. Yes, he wanted one, just for proving her words' authenticity, but what's kind of repayment she needed?

Don't be worried, I won't embarrass my customers on repayment."

"Ok… I want one."

"Come with me, sir." She led him pass the red door, they walked into a large room with burning candles, there was also a chair and an armoire in the room.

"Sit there." She pointed the wooden chair.

Shannon sat down. She ordered, "Close your eyes, now image what your perfect lover should have, such as appearance, personality. Be overall."

Shannon did so. The girl put one hand on his forehead, another one on the surface of the armoire. She whispered something as singing an old song.

"Open your eyes now, sir." She said opening the door of armoire.

Shannon's grey eyes widened. He saw a beautiful girl with long and silky moonlight-like hair. Her face was peaceful. So did her big greenish-grey eyes. Her appearance was perfect to Shannon.

"Give her a name." the shop's owner reminded Shannon who's in great amazement.

"Hmm… how's 'Gabriel'? She is just like an angel."

Shannon's perfect lover nodded, her voice was soft, "I like it."

The black-haired shopkeeper eyed them with smile. "This is my first business here, so I wish you tow an enjoyable life. Shannon, please take care of her."

"I will. And what's your name please?"

"My name is Valdís Sigtján. Remember it my Perfect Lover Shop, your patronage is requested."

Valdís watched them left, raised a light smile. _I've already got my repayment, Shannon Moore._ She thought, looking at the smoke that stayed in her palm. That's Shannon's memories of his childhood.

xxxxxx

LOVE Marilyn Manson 4ever


	2. Chapter 2 Nice to Meet You Again

A/N: Thank u for the guys who R&R! Luv u!

A/N: I own nobody except my OCs.

* * *

Chapter 2 Nice to Meet You Again

Ashley knew Perfect Lover Shop from Shannon after a failed blind date. That day she saw Shannon was walking with a beautiful girl, she waved to them, "Hey Shanny!"  
"Hey Ash!" the way they greeted each other just liked brother and sister.  
"Who is she? Your girlfriend?"  
"Yep, she's my perfect lover."  
Ashley raised one eyebrow. "But there's no 'perfect lover'."  
"No, there is, you should go to that shop."  
"What shop?"  
"Perfect Lover Shop." Shannon gave her the address.  
"Ok, I'll try."

In the murky shop, Ashley saw nobody. "Is anyone here?" she called in this silent atmosphere.  
"Yes," a female's voice said, "welcome to my shop. I'm the shopkeeper, Valdís Sigtján." The shop's inside was bright in one moment, Ashley saw that slight girl who had unique eyes. "What can I do for you, my customer?"  
"I want a perfect lover."  
"Come with me."  
Few minutes later, Ashley had a perfect lover, his name was Paul London. His hair was according to Ashley's hope: his hair should be black, not long but straight. Paul looked at Ashley, gave her a bright smile.  
_Oh god…_ Ashley's surprise and joy intermingled. _It ain't a dream…  
_"From this moment, he is yours, please take care of him."  
Ashley nodded. "Would you like to tell me…"  
"The repayment?"  
"Yes, it must be expensive."  
Valdís raised a light smile. "No, I've already got what I want." Her tone was a kinda dulcet chant.  
_She is a mysterious person._ Ashley commented the black-haired shopkeeper in mind.

Paul and Ashley had dated for two months, the story between them was like a romantic book – prince and princess find each other and live a happy life, everything is perfect… right?  
One day, Paul said to Ashley, "Ash do you want to watch movie? I saw a new movie's post, I must be great."  
Ashley said "ok" happily.  
They went to the cinema, the bought tickets, popcorn and Coke. It's a horror movie, frightening but added the element of romanticism. Paul hugged Ashley, "It's ok, don't be afraid, Ash." He knew she's a little scared, he didn't she go. The hug was warm and loving. Ashley always loved his hug, his bright smile and his whisper - "I love you Ashley. Would you like to marry me?" these were the words he said at the end of the movie, when the handsome actor kissed his princess.  
"Yes." Ashley accepted his proposal at once, that's what she waited so long. She loved him, from the moment she saw him.  
They walked to the car together after the movie. In a dark lane, a lunatic attacked them with a sharp knife. The target was Ashley but Paul covered her. The weapon penetrated Paul's flesh, the wound was too deep, it's bleeding – so much blood, everything was in red.  
The murderer ran away. Ashley held Paul in her arms tightly, she cried as a helpless child, "Please don't die Paul! Please don't leave me! Please!!" the Princess of Punk begged but she couldn't hold Paul's life.  
"Ash, remember you'll be my bride…" the voice was too weak to hear clearly enough.  
"I remember, I remember it!" Ashley choked with sobs.  
"I love you babe…" Paul forced his last smile. He closed his bright eyes as if he's going to have a very long rest – this rest is forever, so long that he would never open his eyes.  
"Paul!!" Ashley screamed. He couldn't hear her voice, couldn't see her tears, he's dead.  
In the locker room, Ashley was preparing for the match, her tag-team partner, Mickie James looked at her friend worriedly. She didn't know why Ashley became so sad, what happened?  
Ashley noticed Mickie's gaze, forced a smile. "I'm fine Mickie."  
"I hope so… It's the time, Ash."  
"Ok, I'll come soon."  
Mickie nodded and went out. Ashley gave out a sad sigh. She stood up, went out either…  
"Hey! Are you Ashley?" someone blocked her way. The Princess of Punk raised her head, her beautiful eyes widened.  
"Paul…?" same face, same black hair, same bright smile, it's him!  
"You know me? I'm a green hand here, my name is Paul London. Nice to meet you, Ashley." He grinned, happily.  
"I'm Ashley Massaro, nice to meet you too!" Ashley gave him a beam of welcome, she said to herself: yes, nice to meet you again, Paul!

xxxxxx  
LOVE Marilyn Manson 4ever

xxxxxx  
Next chapter is **CM Punk/Kelly Kelly**, for **cheryl24**


End file.
